


Jackrabbit

by Hubris_BNL



Series: The Adventures of Aaron Burr [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron Burr: sober and frightened, Gen, Good lord!!, Hercules Mulligan: Sayer of the Law, John Laurens: can't keep up with all this running around, Lafayette: a frisky drunk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6484657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hubris_BNL/pseuds/Hubris_BNL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Aaron's 21st Birthday, so of course he's taken to a club where he meets a very interesting trio of gentlemen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jackrabbit

It was Aaron’s 21st birthday and he was alone again. James was back home in Virginia with Thomas and Aaron had made a point not to remind them of his birthday, he didn’t want to ruin their vacation. James hadn’t been doing too well, but he insisted that he was getting better. Aaron and Thomas weren’t too sure.

But the important thing was that Aaron Burr was now legal to drink! Angelica had reminded him of this fact as he poured over law textbooks.

“We’re going to a pub.” She’d declared the night before; grinning at Aaron’s baffled expression.

“But you’re not even legal yet!” he’d tried to argue, but she was having none of it.

“I will be in 14 days, besides this won’t be the first bar I’ve snuck into.”

Ignoring Aaron’s disapproving glare, she had stolen his textbooks and hidden them, promising to only tell him their location after they’d come back from the bar. She took him to a club downtown and it had all been going fine.

Until she’d left him alone.

She’d been asked to dance by a good looking guy and had assured Aaron that she’d be back soon. That had been an hour ago. Aaron sighed, running a hand over his tired eyes and admitting that he would not be having fun anytime tonight.

Pushing himself off the barstool, he decided to go find Angelica and tell her he was heading home. No point ruining _her_ night. He’d take the bus back. As he moved towards the dance floor, he was suddenly blocked by a broad chest.

 Aaron eyes moved up the chest, traveling very high indeed until he was staring into the face of what seemed like a very drunk man. His eyes were lidded seductively and he grinned down at Burr.

“Bonjour.”

_Nope_

Spinning on his heel, Aaron began marching towards the exit, his face suddenly becoming very hot. He’d just text Angelica, that’d probably be easier for everyone. Make up some bullshit excuse as to why he had to go home, it’d all be good. That is, until he heard the man speaking from behind him.

“He has left me.”

“Laf, you’re drunk. We have to get you home.”

“I will pursue.”

“Laf _NO!_ ”

Aaron was off like a shot, weaving his way past people so fast that all they felt was a breeze of cold air and he was gone. Unfortunately the man behind him was big and intimidating. For him, people simply moved out of the way, creating a direct path to Aaron.

There were other voices behind him; he guessed that they were shouting at the man pursuing him, because it sounded like,

“Lafayette, you French asshole, come back! _Hercules!_ _I need you!_ ”

Aaron was so close, he could see the red EXIT sign shining down on him like a light from Heaven. And then a hand landed on his shoulder, pulling him back and spinning him around.

 _“Tu es très rapide.”_ The man stared down at Aaron curiously; his face much less predatory than it had been previously.

Aaron was unsure how to respond, but luckily he didn’t have to because two men appeared next to the apparent Frenchman, one out of breath and the other glaring up at the man.

“Lafayette,” the angry man growled, drawing the man’s attention, “let go of him.”

“Hercules!” the man smiled, but did not release Burr’s shoulder, “Look, _j’ai trouvé un_ …how you say…Jackrabbit!”

“Laf, you’re drunk. We’re going home.”

When the Frenchman made no move to let go of Aaron, rather, tightening his grip on the younger man, Hercules’ eyes got dark.

“Now.”

Lafayette pouted, pulling Aaron closer. “But Hercules, I cannot just leave him!”

“Well you’re gonna have to, now get a move on. Outside now!”

Lafayette stroked Aaron’s shoulder as he moved his hand off. He watched with wide, very confused eyes as the man, Hercules, sent the Frenchman outside to wait. Then he and the other man turned back towards him.

“Look, we apologise for him. He didn’t mean any harm, he can just be an-”

“-asshole-”

“-when he’s drunk.”

Burr found himself nodding silently at the two men, still more than a bit freaked out. The younger man, the one out of breath, stood up straight and held a hand out to him.

“I’m John Laurens by the way.”

He took the man’s hand and shook it, proceeding to do the same with the other man.

“Hercules Mulligan.”

“Aaron Burr.”

“Well, sorry again Aaron. Hope we didn’t ruin your night.”

Aaron assured them it was fine and watched as they left the club, finally allowing himself to sigh in relief. He whipped out his phone.

            To: ASchuylerSister

            _I’m going home._

            From: AShuylerSister

_Aw laaame! See ya tmr tho_

Putting the phone back in his pocket, Aaron left, making sure to check the streets so that he didn’t come across the three men again. When he finally made it back to his apartment, he threw off his shoes, locked the door and landed soundlessly on his bed, in that order.

As far as birthdays go, it had definitely _NOT_ been boring. He just hoped he would never have to see those guys again, ever, in his life. He doubted he would.

**Author's Note:**

> A small prompt about how Aaron met the squad by an anon which I thought was amazing!!!  
> If you have a request, hit me up at my writing blog @hamilanne


End file.
